


A New Beginning

by WhiteHawkHarringrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Child Abuse, Eventual Billy Hargrove Redemption, F/M, Mike is an Angry Emo, Minor Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Physical Abuse, Protective Steve Harrington, Reader is Max's sister, Teen Pregnancy, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHawkHarringrove/pseuds/WhiteHawkHarringrove
Summary: You are Bandit Mayfield, Max's older sister, and Billy's stepsister. You move to Hawkins because your stepfather wants to hide the fact that you're pregnant.





	1. The Move/What the Hell, I'm In Hell

Bandit Mayfield couldn't believe what she just heard. Her mom already married that douchebag, gave them a jerk of a Stepbrother and now this?

“Mom! What the hell! We're not moving! All my friends are here!” Bandit shouted at Susan. Max was on her way home from school, she would be there any minute. Her cheek stung as Neil Hargrove backhanded her.

“Don't speak to your mother that way you ungrateful bitch. This is all your fault, remember? You were the one who decided to keep the kid, now deal with the consequences!” Neil shouted at Bandit. Her eyes welled up with tears and her hand instinctively went up to rest on her slightly swollen stomach protectively.

“What about Dallas? This is his kid too!” Bandit shouted back, Neil grabbed the collar of her shirt.

“If you ever tell him about where we're going or even so much as contact him again, there will be extreme consequences. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Maxine would we?” Neil threatened. Bandit couldn't believe her mom was just standing there, letting this jackass threaten her little sister.

“No sir,” Bandit said softly. Neil released her collar. Billy watched from around the corner, sympathy in his eyes. Max walked in that door a second later. She saw the red mark on her sister's cheek immediately.

“Bandit, Are you okay?” Max asked, Neil gave the older sister a look of warning and left before she replied.

“I'm fine, Max, I just fell, you know how clumsy I can be,” Bandit told her sister. 

“Is Jellybean okay?” Max asked softly, Bandit just smiled and ruffled the fiery red hair that matched her own.

“Jellybean is fine, don't worry,” Bandit told her softly. If Neil heard the nickname, he would kill them. Billy approached Max and Bandit, Max cowered behind her older sister.

“You okay?” He asked softly, startling the sisters. Bandit nodded. “Don't let my dad hear the nickname for the kid, it'll only end badly.”

The sisters were shocked that Billy was warning them like a civil person.

 

ONE MONTH LATER

Hawkins was an extremely small town to say the least. Bandit wished that Neil would at least let her go to school. She had no such luck, he did, however, find a tutor to come to the house so that when she finally went back to school after Jellybean was born, then she would be caught up. 

Nancy Wheeler, Neil said her name was. She was going to come pick her up after school and take her to the school to at least show her around. Then they would go to the library and Nancy would show her the stuff she'd missed.

Today was the first day of school, Billy had taken Max that morning. At least she had time to read that book she had been meaning to get to while she waited for the school day to be over. Her mother and Neil were both at work. 

The door slamming shut startled Bandit. She whipped her head around to see Max stomping into the house with Billy following close behind. She quickly got up from her spot on the couch and went to follow Max. Bandit stopped in the doorway of Max's room and leaned against the door frame. 

“You okay?” She asked, Max ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, crying into her chest. “What happened?” 

“Billy's an asshole and I hate this stupid town,” Max told Bandit, and let out a sob. Bandit ran her fingers through Max's hair.

“I know, I'm sorry,” Bandit replied, feeling guilty because this was all her fault. Max quickly pulled back and wiped the tears away.

“So when's your tutor coming to pick you up?” Max asked, sniffing. A knocking at the door answered Max's question. 

“I'll see you later, just stay out of Billy's way, I asked him to drop you off at the arcade again to which he reluctantly agreed. Just... be careful okay?” Bandit told her sister.

“Yeah, okay, thanks,” Max replied softly, Bandit ruffled her hair and walked to the door, opening it.

“Hi, I'm Nancy Wheeler,” The girl in the doorway greeted, extending a hand. Bandit took the hand firmly and shook it.

“Bandit Mayfield,” Bandit greeted. Nancy laughed, giving Bandit a glance over.

“Is that a nickname?” Nancy asked, Bandit got that question a lot.

“No, my father was just an original guy who gave me an original name,” Bandit replied, it was a phrase she seemed to practice in the mirror before meeting new people.

“That's fair. Hey, do you have a ride home? I kind of have somewhere to be tonight after we're done and I completely forgot about it and-” Bandit held up a hand with a chuckle.

“Yeah, one second,” Bandit told Nancy then stepped in the house, gesturing for Nancy to come into the entryway. “Billy! Get your ass in here!” 

“What do you want, bitch? You already have me driving your sister to the arcade,” Billy asked, Bandit didn't notice that Nancy seemed to recognize her stepbrother.

“Suck it up, I need you to pick me up at 5 from the library, got it?” Bandit ordered. Billy rolled his eyes but nodded. “Good, I'll see you later. If you're late or if you hurt Max in any way, shape, or form, I'll kick your nuts up into your throat.”


	2. Meeting Nancy and Steve/ This is Why I Don't Socialize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandit meets Steve, Nancy and the kids. Bandit goes trick or treating

Bandit followed a startled Nancy out to a vehicle.

“I don't have a car of my own, do you mind if my boyfriend drives us?” Nancy asked, Bandit shook her head and got into the back seat while Nancy got into the passenger seat.

“Hey,” A boy with fluffy chestnut coloured hair greeted. Bandit couldn't see the boy's eyes behind his ray bans. 

“Hey,” Bandit repeated the greeting back as Steve shifted the car into drive.

“I'm Steve Harrington,” The boy greeted, did people in this town introduce themselves with their first and last name?

“Bandit Mayfield,” Bandit replied,” Not a nickname, just a strange father.”

Steve let out a small chuckle and tried to make some conversation.

“So, Nancy mentioned you're new to Hawkins,” Steve commented. Bandit nodded. “Where did you live before that?” 

“California,” Bandit told him, she was a girl of little words when it came to strangers.

“Sorry, but Billy Hargrove is your stepbrother, right?” Nancy asked, still in shock over the interaction. Bandit turned her gaze to the floor and nervously rubbed her stomach, a habit she had picked up this past month.

“Yeah, he is, My little sister, Max, goes to the middle school.” Bandit told them, not sure why she was telling them information they didn't ask for. Steve looked shocked behind his big sunglasses. 

“I mean this in the best way but Billy's kind of...” Nancy trailed off.

“An asshole?” Bandit asked, Nancy nodded, “ Yep, that's Billy for you.”

“So, why did you move to our quaint little town from California?” Nancy asked, Bandit coughed slightly. She was expecting this question.

“I can't say,” She admitted quietly. 'But you'll see in a few months' she finished in her head. Nancy dropped the subject, luckily they had just arrived at the school. 

“Come on, the principal is waiting for us,” Nancy told Bandit. After the tour of the small school, they went to the library. 

Billy picked Bandit up at 5 sharp with Max in the car. The ride home was silent.

HALLOWEEN

Max almost kicked in the front door when she came home with Billy after school on Halloween.

“You're such an asshole!” Max turned around and yelled at Billy who had just come into the house behind her, slamming the door. Nancy was going to a party tonight so Bandit finally had a night free.

“Billy! What the hell did you do!” Bandit yelled at Billy, marching over. 

“I didn't do anything you little bitch!” Billy yelled at Max.

“Billy just tried to run over a couple kids from my class!” Max told Bandit. Bandit clenched her jaw in anger and turned to Billy 

“You did what?” Bandit growled, motherly instincts kicking in. She didn't give him time to respond as she slapped Billy. Billy quickly retaliated by shoving Bandit up against the wall

“Don't ever do that again,” Billy growled back then let go, storming out the door.

“Where the hell are you going?” Bandit shouted after him.

“To a party!” Billy shouted and sped off in the Camaro. After he left Max turned to Bandit.

“You okay?” She asked. Bandit nodded and went to sit on the couch, massaging her bruised shoulder with one hand and rubbing her stomach with the other.

“I'm fine, go out with your friends, have fun! It's Halloween!” Bandit told Max who leaped with joy and went to change. A few minutes later Max hugged her and was out the door, before she left she poked her head back in.

“You want to come? Last chance,” Max offered. Bandit laughed, getting up from the couch.

“You know what? I'll go! Screw Neil and his stupid rules,” Bandit announced and followed Max out the door, throwing a pair of converse on and a thin coat. They walked down the street, Max had explained that she was invited to go trick or treating with some of her friends. 

“There they are,” Max whispered, pulling her mask on. Bandit spotted the group of boys dressed up as Ghostbusters.

“Go, my minion, scare the living shit out of them,” Bandit told Max, laughing. She watched as her little sister ran up to the group of boys. She couldn't have been more proud as she heard the shrieks of the terrified boys.

“Holy shit you should've seen the looks on your faces! And you? Who screams like that? You sound like a little girl,” Max told one of the kids. I walked over to her as she started to walk away from the boys. “You guys coming or not?”

Bandit saw the boys flip out with joy and run after Max, leaving her older sister behind and a skinny black haired kid. He sighed and walked, Bandit stayed close behind them.

“Max? Who's that?” The fluffy haired kid asked, looking at Bandit. Bandit rolled her eyes.

“I'm right here you know, I'm Bandit,” Bandit told them. The boys gave her a weird look.

“Is that your costume? A bandit?” The emo looking kid asked. Bandit rolled her eyes.

“My name is Bandit, shithead,” Bandit huffed, crossing her arms over her stomach which just seemed to be getting bigger these days. The emo glared at her.

“Bandit's my sister,” Max told the boys. The boys looked between them, confirming the statement.

“So, do you have names? Or should I just call you Angry Emo, Fluffy, Frowny, and Cutie?” Bandit asked, pointing at Mike, Dustin, Lucas and then Will. She already liked the quiet kid. 

“Angry Emo? Really?” Angry Emo asked. Bandit smirked. They all went around introducing themselves and then went to the rich neighbourhood. After a minute or so, Bandit noticed that the smallest member of the friend group was missing.

“Hey...” Bandit got the attention of the kids, “Where's Cutie?” 

The kids then noticed their missing member and went looking for him frantically. Bandit saw Angry Emo run off and followed close behind. 

“Will! What's wrong?” Mike asked the scared kid who was hiding behind a brick stand. “I couldn't find you! Are you hurt?” 

Will was frantically looking around as if he had seen something. The rest of the kids joined them shortly after. Mike kept bombarding him with questions.

“Guys, give him some space, he's having a panic attack,” Bandit ordered the kids she just met and crouched in front of Will.

“Just breathe with me okay?” Bandit asked, Will nodded, unable to say anything. Mike sat by his friend and wrapped an arm around his friend in a comforting matter. Once his breathing slowed, Mike whisked him away, angrily talking to the others.

“What's wrong with him?” Max asked. None of the kids answered. Bandit looked at her watch.

“Shit! Max, we need to go. Neil will be home soon,” Bandit hissed at her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this story even any good?


	3. Maybe Billy Isn't Such A Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Bandit get home. Not before Neil and Susan.

Bandit and Max arrived home just as Neil and Susan did. They ducked behind a bush.

“Max, go sneak in your window, I'll distract them, they'll go easier on me,” Bandit told her sister. Max hesitated but nodded. Bandit emerged from behind the bush, approaching their mom and stepfather. 

“Hey mom, Neil. How was dinner?” Bandit asked from behind as they approached the door. Neil whirled around. 

“What the hell do you think you're doing outside?” Neil snarled. Susan watched but did nothing as usual.

“I just went for a walk. I'm sick of being cooped up in the house all day,” Bandit tried to reason. Neil grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. 

“Did anyone see you?” Neil hissed, slamming Bandit against the wall. Bandit shook her head. There was a sudden pain as Neil's fist drove into her face. Bandit's hand went up to cradle her cheek. She felt something warm and sticky so she pulled her hand away and saw blood on her fingers, that's when she noticed the ring on Neil's right hand, it had a thin layer of crimson on it. “Don't leave this property without my permission ever again.”

Bandit's eyes welled up with tears as Neil disappeared further into the house, Susan kept her gaze on the floor and followed her husband.

“I can't believe you're letting him do this, mom,” Bandit told her mother softly before she disappeared. Max emerged from her room a few minutes later, gasping when she saw the cut and the bruise blossoming on her face.

“Bandit?” Max asked, tears in her eyes. She reached a gentle hand out to ghost over the cut. Bandit just gave her a small smile.

“I'm okay, I just need some air,” Bandit told her sister, walking out the front door to sit on the front steps. Max stayed in the house, knowing her sister needed space. 

Bandit saw a figure walking closer, it was still a ways away. As the figure drew closer she recognized the fluffy hair and sunglasses on Steve Harrington. He didn't seem to notice her, that's when she saw the tear tracks running down his face. 

“Steve?” Bandit called out, Steve, who was now passing their driveway, whirled around. He gave her a small smile.

“Hey... Bandit, right?” Steve asked, his voice quivered slightly. Bandit nodded.

“What are you doing out here, don't you have a car?” Bandit asked, Steve nodded. He hadn't noticed the bruise yet, she was still sitting in the shadows.

“I needed a walk to clear my head,” Steve said distractedly. Bandit stood up and approached Steve, he frowned when she stepped under the street light, noticing the bruise and the small line of blood dripping down from a cut in the centre.

“This isn't the safest neighbourhood to walk in,” Bandit warned Steve, who was too busy studying the bruise on her face. 

“What happened? Who did that to you?” Steve asked, the sadness that was lacing his voice before was gone, now replaced with anger. Bandit broke eye contact and looked at the ground, turning her bruised cheek away from Steve's view, sniffing softly.

“So, where's Nancy?” Bandit asked. That shut Steve up pretty quickly. 

“I think she broke up with me,” Steve said softly. He cleared his throat and tried to change the subject again, gently grabbing Bandit's chin and turning her face back towards him. “Bandit, please tell me. Did someone do this to you? Was it your dad? Did he-” 

“Stop! Please! You don't know anything about what's going on in my life! You don't know what I've done...” Bandit trailed off, resting a hand on her stomach without knowing. Steve was too busy to notice the small movement.

“Nothing you could've done deserves someone doing this to you! Just tell me what's happening!” Steve pleaded. Bandit let out a sigh. 

“I... I'm-”

“Bandit! Get your ass in the house! Now!” Neil shouted, startling the teens. Bandit turned to Steve, fear filling her eyes.

“Shit! I have to go, I'll try to get out of the house tomorrow okay? We need to have a talk,” Bandit told Steve, he nodded.

“Okay, I'll be waiting in the park for an hour around noon. I'll understand if you don't make it out,” Steve replied.

“Bandit! Now!” Neil shouted again. Bandit turned to head back to the house, turning her watery eyes to Steve one last time before disappearing inside. Max was standing in the living room, terror etched into her face. 

“Max, wait in your room for me, okay?” Bandit asked, hugging her sister.

“Bandit, what the hell is going on?” Max asked. Bandit didn't answer, she just pushed Max toward her room. 

\------

Billy's Camaro roared into the driveway. He saw Steve Harrington, who was just at the party, standing in front of his house. This couldn't be good. He got out of the car and approached the other teen.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Billy asked Steve. Steve jumped and turned to Billy.

“I was walking then I talked to Bandit for a bit, she was sitting on the steps,” Steve explained. Billy felt his stomach sink with dread.

“Shit, you need to go! You're only going to cause more trouble for her!” Billy shouted at Steve, he didn't know why he was so protective all of a sudden.

“Why? What happened!” Steve asked, Billy stared him down. Steve seemed like an okay guy but he needed to stay away from Bandit or Neil would be pissed.

“Harrington, get the hell off my property before I beat your face in. And stay away from my stepsister,” Billy warned Steve who backed up in surrender. He headed the opposite way. Billy could already hear shouting from inside.

“Shit,” Billy muttered.

\--------

“Who the hell was that you little bitch? I let you keep the damn kid and this is the thanks I get? You ungrateful whore!” Neil shouted at Bandit for the second time that night. He raised his fist to strike when Billy walked in.

“Dad! Stop!” Billy ordered. Neil turned to his son. “It's not her fault!”

Bandit couldn't believe that Billy was trying to defend her. She saw the fear in his eyes as his father dropped the fist to his side.

“Want to elaborate on that?” Neil growled. Billy stepped forward and in front of Bandit.

“Steve's my friend. I invited him over. I asked Bandit if she could let him know if I was home or not. I apologize for not letting you know,” Billy lied. Neil backed up, eyeing them both.

“Don't let this happen again,” Neil warned then stormed into the living room. 

“Thank you, Billy,” Bandit said softly. Billy turned around, glaring.

“Never pull a stunt like that again. Next time I'm not saving your stupid ass,” Billy hissed, just like that he was back to his normal self.


	4. The Second Outing/ The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandit waits for Steve. Bandit and Max learn the truth.

Bandit avoided Max for the rest of the night.

The next morning Bandit felt happier than she usually did. She got up, read for an hour then walked to the park to meet up with Steve. As she arrived, she felt the nervousness build in her stomach. She looked around, searching for the head of fluffy hair. Where was he?

Bandit had expected him to be there before her. Maybe he was just running late? 

\--------

Steve couldn't believe Nancy didn't remember last night. After basketball practice, it was lunch. He headed to the cafeteria. Billy had been acting weird during practice as well. It was like the conversation they had last night had never happened. 

He felt Billy's cold eyes watching him in the lunchroom. What was Bandit going to tell him last night before she had been called in? Bandit. He looked at his watch.

“Shit,” he hissed and bolted from the table. He was late!

\-------

Bandit sat on the bench for an hour. Eventually, all hope she had of him coming had disappeared. She walked home. Maybe he didn't care? Just last night she thought he did. 

 

THE NEXT DAY

Nancy hadn't shown up for tutoring yesterday. Steve hadn't been to the house for obvious reasons but she still hadn't even seen him around. Bandit just lay in bed that morning, not wanting to get up. She lay there all day until Max came home.

As soon as Max came into the house she walked out again. Bandit had grown restless sitting there all day and followed her out a minute later.

“Where the hell are you going?” Billy asked Bandit, she turned to him.

“I'm going to make sure my sister actually gets to the arcade safely,” Bandit told Billy, venom in her voice. She walked behind her, making sure Max didn't see her. Bandit knew Neil would be pissed if he found out she was outside again.

Bandit sat at a table when she entered the building. It was at that moment Max turned around to see her older sister who gave her a small wave. Max approached her sister.

“What are you doing? Neil will flip his shit if he finds out you left again,” Max told her.

“Let him flip his shit, at this point, I honestly don't care anymore,” Bandit replied, leaning back.

“I don't want him to hurt Jellybean or you,” Max told her. Bandit smiled.

“Don't worry about me, go play some games,” Bandit told her, nudging her towards the rows of games. It was a few minutes in when Bandit saw her sister following the store manager behind the counter. She walked carefully over, not wanting to intrude. She saw the door open, catching a glimpse of Frowny. What did he want with Max?

Bandit walked over to the door, pressing her ear against the door. The manager approached her, eating cheese puffs. She read his name tag. Keith. 

“Hey, how's it going?” Keith asked, attempting to flirt.

“Screw off, Keith, I'm trying to hear my sister,” Bandit hissed. Keith backed off immediately. 

“Do you accept the risk?” She heard Frowny say from inside. What risk? What did Max think she was doing? Bandit opened the door, glaring at Frowny. 

“Whatever you're going to tell her you tell me. Whatever the risk is, Max isn't going down alone,” Bandit told the kid. Max gave her sister a panicked look.

“What about Jellybean? You can't put Jellybean in danger!” Max told her sister. Frowny was looking pretty confused at that point. 

“We accept the risk, Frowny,” Bandit told Frowny. 

“Okay... last year, Will didn't get lost in the woods... he got lost somewhere else.” Frowny began and then proceeded to explain what had happened. As the story went on, things just got more confusing.

“And that was the last we ever saw of her, after that, she was just... gone. I can't believe it's been that long. It feels like just yesterday,” Lucas ended the wild story.

Frowny and Max started arguing about if the story he just told them was real. Bandit stayed quiet, thinking about what he just said. Maybe he wasn't lying? She followed Max out as she continued to argue. She finally was brought back to the present when Max spoke.

“Prove it,” She told him.

“I can't.”

“So what, we're supposed to just trust you?”

“Yes.” That was the word that made Bandit believe that what he was saying was true. Bandit and Max spun around when they heard the sound of the Camaro's engine. 

“Shit. We gotta go. Um, Don't follow us out.” Max told him, grabbing his hand. Bandit let a small smile creep onto her face.

“Okay? Do you believe me?” Lucas asked as the sisters left. Max and Bandit ran to Billy's car, getting in.

“The hell I tell you?” Billy asked calmly, staring out the window.

“I'm not late,” Max told him.

“You know what I'm talking about.”

“Oh, Lucas?” 

“So he has a name now, huh?” Billy asked, voice as smooth as ice.

“It's a small town, okay? They weren't hanging out.” Bandit defended. Billy eyed them.

“Hmm. Well, you know what happens when you lie.” He warned.

“We're not lying,” Max told him, Billy looked at her through his sunglasses then sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Bandit will be brought in again soon. And soon Max will have to tell Lucas about Jellybean


	5. Bandit's Got a Gun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas finds out about Bandit, we find out what happened to Bandit's dad and to her boyfriend in Cali

Bandit and Max avoided Billy and the rest of the family for the rest of the night, sitting on the floor of Max's room. Bandit was telling Max a story about their father, trying to forget the hurt of Steve not showing up.

“I remember this one time. I think it was before you were born. Dad and I went to the beach so dad could teach me how to surf. For a kid as small as I was, I was terrified. He told me to trust him because he wouldn't let me fall. I didn't fall a single time because he was there to keep me up,” Bandit said, smiling at the thought of her dad.

“What happened to him?” Max asked, Bandit knew what she meant. Susan never told Max what happened to their dad and told Bandit not to either. Susan can go screw herself. Bandit had been 9 when their dad died and Max had been 5.

“It was a car accident. Dad was taking me to my first surf competition, you had gotten sick so Mom stayed home with you. We were hit by a drunk driver on the driver's side. I woke up and saw the car was flipped upside down. I looked over and saw dad... he was covered in blood and had a piece of glass in his stomach. He managed to ask me if I was okay, then he passed out. I kept trying to wake him up but he didn't and then... he stopped breathing, and there was nothing I could do.” Bandit told Max. Unbeknownst to them, Billy had been sitting outside, listening to the entire story. He wished his dad was like hers was. Bandit had gone through so much trauma... she didn't deserve to be hurt by Neil.

He disappeared into his room before he got caught. 

THE NEXT DAY

Bandit woke up to Billy blasting music. It was a Saturday but Neil and Susan were at work. She threw a pillow over her head, trying to block the music out and sleep but it didn't help. Eventually, she threw her pillow at the wall.

“Billy! Please! For the love of all that is good and holy! Turn down your goddamn music!” Bandit yelled out to her stepbrother. To her surprise, he turned it down. She yelled out a thanks and Billy only grumbled in response. 

The doorbell rang. Bandit waited for someone to get it, sighing when the bell rang a few more times. She heard the clack of Billy putting down his weights.

“Is someone getting that or what?” Billy yelled into the house. 

“Okay!” Both sisters yelled back at the same time. 

“I swear to god, Max!” Billy growled through a cigarette at Max as she joined Bandit's route towards the door. Max stood in front of Bandit and opened the door, revealing Lucas Sinclair himself.

“Shit,” Bandit muttered and shoved Max out the door, following after and closing the door. 

“What are you doing here?” Max asked him quietly. Bandit kept glancing at the door, hoping Billy wouldn't come out and see him.  
“I have proof,” Lucas told them. Bandit raised an eyebrow curiously. 

“What?” Max asked.

“Proof that what I told you was real. But we have to hurry.” Frowny had proof of the evil alien dimension under Hawkins? Count Bandit in!

“What kind of proof?” Max asked, calmer now. Lucas told us what had happened. Bandit smiled.

“Count me in! Let me get my gun!” Bandit said enthusiastically, finally happy to be free of Billy for the day.

“No way, you're not coming.” Max protested, her frown turned into confusion. “A gun? You have a gun?”

“That's not important. And why not? I'm coming whether you want me to or not,” Bandit told Max stubbornly. Max gave her a look.

“Jellybean.” Bandit sighed when Max said that.

“Yeah, well it isn't going to do Jellybean any good if you go off and get yourself killed,” Bandit retorted. Lucas looked flustered.

“Who or what the hell is Jellybean?” He asked, hands in the air, ready to pull his hair out. Max looked at him, eyes wide with fear. 

“My kid,” Bandit said, hands on her hips. Lucas frowned up at the teenager.

“What kid?” Lucas asked, even more flustered than before.

“She's pregnant, dipshit,” Max hissed and dragged Bandit back inside. Billy was in front of them as they squeezed inside. They tried to go past him but he held his arm out, blocking them.

“Who the hell were you talking to?” Billy asked.

“Mormons?” Max replied, Bandit whacked her ankle with her foot. 

“Mormons?” Billy replied, smoke wafting from his mouth

“Talkative ones,” Max told him. Bandit looked at Billy.

“I almost had to shoo them away with a broom,” Bandit sighed, shoving Billy's arm and following Max into her room, after grabbing her 9mm from the bottom of her underwear drawer and sticking it in her boot. Max opened the window to reveal Frowny on his bike and another bike beside him. Bandit recognized it as her own.

“Come on,” he urged. Bandit helped Max out the window then wiggled her own way out. “Hurry.”

Max hopped on the back of Lucas' bike and Bandit hopped onto her old bike. 

“This better be good, stalker,” Max told Lucas as they rode off. As they rode, Bandit could tell something was bugging Frowny.

“Talk to me, Frowny, what's bugging you? Is it the pregnancy part?” Bandit asked, Lucas nodded. 

“You just seem so...” Lucas trailed off, looking for the right word.

“Put together?” Bandit asked, Lucas nodded, Bandit laughed, “I was put together before this.”

“Then how?” He asked. Bandit could see Max smirk as she responded.

“Well you see, Frowny, when a boy and a girl reeeeaaaly like each other they-”

“I know how that works!” Lucas interrupted. Max let out a small laugh.

“Good, I didn't want to give you the Happy Slappy talk anyway,” Bandit shuddered, causing both of the young teens to laugh.

“I meant, how did all this happen?” Lucas asked. Bandit sighed as she pedaled.

“It was back in Cali, I was with my boyfriend, Dallas, for about 2 years, we had been best friends since preschool though. When mom married Neil, he hated Dallas but let me hang out with him. Then one night, we went to a party, got drunk, hooked up, then the baby happened. Neil was furious and moved our family out here.” Bandit told Lucas, who stared at her in awe. 

“What did Dallas say when he found out?” Bandit sighed and Max motioned for him to stop asking questions. 

“I never got the chance to tell him. Right before we left, about a month and a half ago now, he was killed when someone held up a gas station he was in. It seems like everyone I get close to, dies, except Max, of course. I'm stuck with her,” Bandit teased darkly, refusing to let tears slip from her eyes. They were silent the rest of the way to the junkyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bandit reunite in the next chapter.


	6. The King (Steve) Can Go Fuck Himself: A story by Bandit Mayfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandit and Steve reunite... and it isn't pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy, you hooligans, and remember.....  
> No running in my lobby.

They stopped their bikes at the top of the hill. At the bottom Bandit could see Steve and Dustin dump a bucked of raw meat on the ground. 

“I said medium-well!” Lucas shouted, announcing their presence. The two turned and Max and Lucas waved. Bandit was still in shock that Steve was there. Bandit heard Steve say something as they went to join them. 

Bandit stood behind awkwardly as Lucas and Dustin went to talk. Max went up to greet Steve, then turned to Bandit. 

“This is my sister, B-”

“Bandit. We've met,” Steve interrupted. Bandit refused to look Steve in the eyes. “Max, can I have a minute to talk to Bandit alone?”

Max scuttled off, sending a look towards Bandit. She nodded at her sister, knowingly.

“You have two minutes to explain,” Bandit told Steve.

“I'm so sorry, Nancy came to me, asking about last night. It just threw my whole day off. I did remember, it was just too late,” Steve explained to Bandit.

“I waited at that park for an hour, thinking 'hey! Maybe I can finally make a friend in this shithole town' because my mom turns a blind eye to everything, my stepbrother is an asshole, my stepfather is a violent son of a bitch that doesn't even care enough about his own kid, let alone his stepdaughters!

Neil cut me off from everyone, hoping they wouldn't find out about me! You don't know what it's like to be locked in a house all day with nothing but your own thoughts, and those thoughts were saying: 'no one will ever love you if they find out'. So tell me, Steve, what can you say that could possibly help?” Bandit told Steve, her voice held no anger, only pure sorrow. Steve took a step towards Bandit, wrapping his arms around her. He said nothing, but that one gesture was worth a thousand words. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Steve broke the silence.

“There's nothing I could say. I just want you to know that it doesn't matter what you've done, I'll always be here for you.” Steve told her softly. Bandit smiled into his neck and murmured a thank you before they pulled apart. Bandit placed her hand on her stomach gently as they walked towards Max. 

“What now?” Max asked. Steve ruffled her hair. 

“See that bus? We need to make it Demogorgon proof, so grab all the scrap metal you can and help,” Steve told them. Max looked at Bandit worriedly.

“Bandit has a medical condition, she can't do any heavy lifting,” Max told him. He nodded, eyeing her.

“Okay, just do what you can,” Steve told Bandit, then looked around. “Where are the other two?”

Max and Bandit both shrugged. Steve walked towards a car as the sisters started gathering metal. When he was out of earshot, Bandit turned to Max.

“I'm pregnant, not an invalid,” Bandit told her sister, Max shrugged.

“I just don't want you or Jellybean to get hurt again,” Max told her, gesturing to the bruise on her cheek. 

“Hey! Dickheads! How come the only one helping out are these two?!” Steve's scolding reached the sisters' ears. They looked at each other and started laughing when they heard the exasperated teens reply. 

Over the next few hours they all 'Armageddon proofed' the bus as Bandit had phrased it when the others were rolling barrels towards it. Steve poured some gasoline around the raw meat on the ground and made a trail back to the door of the bus as Max found a ladder and brought it back in, setting it up so the top was at the emergency hatch.

When everything was finished they loaded onto the bus, getting ready for whatever hell was about to break loose upon them. The door closed with a screech.

When it was dark. Bandit watched intently as Steve played with his lighter.

“So you really fought one of these things before? And you're, like, totally, 100% sure it wasn't a bear?” Max asked Steve, he nodded.

“Shit. Don't be an idiot. Okay? It wasn't a bear. Why are you even here if you don't believe us? Just go home.” Dustin told Max with a scowl. Bandit snarled at the comment made towards her sister.

“Geesh. Someone's cranky. Past your bedtime?” Max mocked Dustin as she moved towards the ladder, Bandit knew what her sister was doing. She grabbed Max's arm.

“Be careful, yeah?” Bandit told her, Max nodded and then went to join Lucas on the roof.

“That's good. Just show her you don't care.” Steve praised Dustin, Bandit rolled her eyes internally because her therapist back in California told her it was rude if she did it so everyone could see. Dustin had a crush on her little Maxie? They were going about it all wrong.

“I don't. Why are you winking, Steve? Stop.” Dustin ordered after Steve winked at him, 

“You boys don't know shit when it comes to girls,” Bandit sighed after a moment of awkward silence. Steve looked at her curiously, they had obviously forgotten she was there.

“I know that you have a massive crush on Steve. He has a massive crush on you. What's there not to know?” Dustin asked. Bandit grabbed a small knife from her boot. She had it for self-defense. Steve just looked at her in surprise.

“I think you should understand that if you ever stick your nose into my personal business again I will take this knife and shove it up your-” Bandit's angry rant was cut off by a loud screeching noise. That definitely wasn't the sound of any animal she'd ever heard of. The three of them gathered at the window.

“You see him?” Dustin asked.

“No.” Steve and Bandit said in unison

“Lucas, what's going on?” Dustin shrieked up to Frowny.

“Hold on! I've got eyes! Ten o'clock! Ten o'clock!” Lucas called back. They tried to see through the thick fog.

“There.” Steve pointed, there was a movement within the shadows.

“What's he doing?” Dustin asked. Bandit moved to try and see what was going on

“I don't know,” Steve replied honestly. They watched the pile of meat anxiously but nothing happened.

“He's not taking the bait. Why is he not taking the bait?” Steve asked, mostly to himself.

“Maybe he's not hungry?” Dustin suggested. Steve looked at them all.

“Maybe he's sick of cow.” He better not be thinking what Bandit thought he was thinking. He backed up and grabbed his nail covered bat from the corner.

“Steve? Steve, what are you doing? Steve?” Dustin asked, concerned. Steve took out his lighter.

“Just get ready,” Steve told Dustin and tossed the lighter to him. Bandit quickly blocked the exit, standing her ground.

“Oh, fuck no, you're not doing this,” Bandit ordered Steve. He shrugged.

“I have to lure it closer,” Steve tried to explain. Bandit nodded slightly.

“Fine... but I'm coming with you, no ifs ands or buts, you need someone to watch your back out there and that person is me,” Bandit told Steve. Max looked horrified at this point, fearing for her safety.

“You don't even have a good weapon to protect yourself,” Steve told Bandit, his voice laced with concern. She kneeled quickly and pulled a semi-automatic pistol out from her combat boot and opened the slide, inserting a magazine into it then pulled back on the slide, causing the slide to pop back into place. She looked up to the gang and Steve. They were slack-jawed, except for Lucas and Max, who just looked scared.

“What?” Bandit asked, confused. Max pointed to the gun as if it were obvious.

“You never answered my question. Does Neil know you have a gun?” Max asked.

“Like I said, not important,” Bandit told her and gestured for Steve to lead the way. They exited the bus and went towards the pile of meat.

“Come on, buddy. Come on, buddy. Come on. Dinner time.” Steve called out to the so-called demodog.

“Human tastes better than cat, I promise,” Bandit added to Steve's calling and whistling.

“They're insane.” Bandit heard Max say faintly, obviously worried about her and Jellybean.

“They're awesome,” Dustin responded, not knowing Bandit's situation. The older, red-haired teen's stomach dropped when a slimy creature emerged from the fog. Steve tested the swing of the bat.

“Guys, watch out!” Lucas screamed at them.

“A little busy here!” Steve called back, Bandit turned and pressed her back against his.

“ Three o'clock! Three o'clock!” Lucas warned. Bandit turned and Steve only glanced over his shoulder to see 2 more of the creatures approaching.

“Steve! Steve! Abort! Abort!” The demodogs ran towards them, Bandit fired, hearing a screech of pain come from one of them. Steve rolled across the hood of a car to get away from another, then quickly recovered, swinging and striking a demodog, sending it flying.

“Guys, run!” The kids all shouted at the older teens, the two ran and dove into the bus, a claw got hooked on Bandit's pant leg. She eventually yanked her foot free and slammed the bus door closed. It was then that She realized that she had fallen on top of Steve. 

“Are they rabid or something?” Max shouted over the sound of scraping metal. Steve shoved a piece of metal against the door and pushed it there with his feet. Bandit was still on top of him, clinging on for dear life, her heart beating hard against her ribcage.

“ Is anyone there? Mike? Will? God! Anyone! Shit! We're at the old junkyard, and we are going to die!” Dustin screeched into his radio. Steve moved Bandit out of the way and started beating the shit out of the creature. There was a loud thumping on the roof. Max looked up to see a demodog opening up its flowery jaws and screamed.

“Out of the way! Out of the way!” Bandit shouted, pushing Max to the side and firing a few bullets at the creature,” You want some? Come get this!” 

“What happened?” Lucas asked

“ I don't know,” Max answered

“Steve and Bandit scared 'em off?” Dustin questioned.

“ No. No way.” Steve told us stepping out of the bus. It clicked in Bandit's mind.

“They're going somewhere.” Bandit announced.


	7. Billy Makes A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandit's secret is finally revealed to Steve. More details in the story.

“Guys, in case we die, I want to let you know that I haven't been completely honest with you,” Bandit started and Max gave her a strange look. Bandit gave one back, letting her know that she didn't have to worry.

“What is it?” Steve asked, still frazzled from the fight. Bandit looked him dead in the eye and her mouth turned into a tiny smirk.

“Bandit isn't my real name,” She told the group. They all gave her a confused look, except her sister, who rolled her eyes. 

“Then what is your real name?” Dustin asked, very confused. Bandit looked around at the kids and the teen.

“Bandito,” Bandit told the group, “It's Italian.”

“What does it mean?” Lucas asked. Bandit smirked again.  
“Bandit.” The group groaned at Bandit's attempt to make light of the situation. “What? I thought it was funny, technically I wasn't lying.”

(I'm skipping to the fight with Billy)

“Am I dreaming or is that you Harrington?” Billy asked.

“Yeah it's me, don't cream your pants,” Steve replied, putting his hands on his hips. Bandit couldn't help but snort in amusement from her spot beside the open window. 

“What are you doing here amigo?” Billy asked, taking off his jacket as Steve approached him.

“I could ask you the same thing... amigo,” Steve mocked, crossing his arms.

“Looking for my stepsisters, a little birdie told me they were here,” Billy told him, cigarette hanging out of his mouth

“Huh, that's weird, I don't know,” Steve told him, giving away nothing

“One of them's small? Redheads? Both a bit of a bitch?” Billy asked. 

“Doesn't ring a bell, sorry buddy,” Steve told him, standing directly in his path.

“You know, this whole...” He paused, shaking his hand while he searched for the right words,” This whole situation Harrington, It's giving me the heebie jeebies.”

“Yeah? Why's that?” Steve asked.

“My 13 and 17 year old sisters go missing all day and then I find them with you, in a stranger's house, and you lie to me about it.” 

“Were you dropped too much as a child? Or what? I don't know what you don't understand about what I just said... they're not here,” Steve defended, shaking his head.

“Then who's that?” Billy pointed towards the window that Bandit and Max were looking out of with his cigarette, they immediately disappeared as Steve looked in the direction Billy was pointing.

“Shit, did he see us?” Dustin asked, Bandit quickly put a hand over his mouth and peeked over the couch again

“Oh shit,” She could hear Steve whisper, ”Listen-” Steve was shoved to the ground and Bandit moved to usher the kids out of the room.

“I told you to plant your feet,” Bandit could hear Billy mutter as he walked towards the door. Those kids weren't getting hurt on her watch, she was too late and Billy practically kicked the door in. 

“Well well well,” Billy said before slamming the door closed behind him, Bandit stood ahead of the kids, getting ready to stop him if needed. Billy's gaze turned to Lucas. “Lucas Sinclair, what a surprise.”

Billy approached them and then turned to Max and Bandit, “I thought I told you to stay away from him.”

“Billy, get the fuck out of here,” Bandit hissed as Max said something similar but with less profanity. 

“You two disobeyed me. And you know what happens when you disobey me.” Billy growled, voice getting low.

“Billy...” Max warned.

“I break things,” Billy said and grabbed Lucas by the collar, almost carrying him across the room to slam him into a shelf. “Since my sisters won't seem to listen to me maybe you will. You stay away from them. Stay away from them!”

“I said get off of me!” Lucas yelled kneeing Billy in the crotch, he stumbled back and then stood up straight. Bandit stood in shock and managed to regain her composure when Steve walked in

“You're so dead Sinclair! You're dead!” 

“No...” Steve said as he approached Billy and turned him around, “You are.”

Bandit started to yell with the kids as Steve decked Billy, Billy let out a hysterical laugh and turned to him.

“Looks like you got some fire in you after all, huh? I've been waiting to meet this King Steve everyone's been telling me so much about,” Billy announced. Bandit stood back, waiting to see if the situation would calm down. Knowing Billy it probably wouldn't.

“Get out,” Steve ordered, pushing Billy back with two fingers. Billy hesitated then swung, he missed as Steve ducked. Steve popped right back up and socked Billy in the face. The kids cheered him on as he punched Billy towards the counter. Billy was still laughing like a madman as he grabbed a plate.

“Steve look ou-” Bandit's warning came to late as Billy smashed the plate over Steve's head. Bandit growled in anger as Billy started landing hits, nearly hitting Dustin on the first one. 

The teen ushered the kids out of the room and headed back in. They peeked around the corner to watch the fight.

“No one tells me what to do!” Billy snarled, grabbing the collar of Steve's jacket and headbutting him to the ground.

“Oh hell no,” Bandit growled dangerously and approached Billy as soon as he got on top of a semi-conscious Steve. She walked up behind and reached to pull him off as he was swinging his fist back.

Suddenly Bandit's world tipped sideways as Billy's fist collided with her temple, her vision went black and she fell to the floor. 

“Bandit!” Max cried out and ran to her sister as she fell. Billy's movements suddenly stopped and he turned, wide-eyed. Steve took this moment to his advantage and threw Billy off himself, running towards the fallen redhead.

“Shit! What the fuck did I just do!” Billy yelled, all anger forgotten. He kneeled beside Max and his rival, shaking Bandit to try and wake her up. 

“We needed to get her to the hospital like yesterday! Shit, this isn't good!” Max shouted. The kids were beginning to gather around. 

“I don't understand why this is such a big deal, it's just a little lump,” Steve said, not completely together because of the plate that had just been smashed over his head. 

“She's pregnant you fuckwit! Max! Curly! Start my car. Rest of you get the backseat ready!” Billy yelled, not really realizing what he said until Steve's eyes widened in shock. The blond pushed aside the secret for now and went back to trying to wake Bandit up.


	8. The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at updating, I'm sorry. Enjoy

“Bandito, open your fucking eyes, we gotta get you to the hospital,” Billy told his sister, tapping her cheek in an attempt to wake her up. Steve had no idea what was going on at that point. Everything was a blur as they rushed to the hospital, Steve was taken to a room for his head to be examined and Bandit was quickly rushed into the back. Billy had finally gotten the courage to call Neil and tell him what happened. The kids, including a worried Max, were picked up by Nancy and Jonathan to help out with what was happening with the Demogorgons. 

Steve emerged half an hour later with a bandage around his head. Neil hadn't arrived yet but Billy dreaded it as Steve sat down next to him. 

“I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I was so scared that Max and Bandit were going to get hurt.” Billy told Steve softly.

“I get it, man. It's okay.” Steve said, surprising himself. Their talk was quickly cut short as Neil Hargrove, followed by Susan entered the hospital. Billy sat in nervous silence, afraid that his father would blow up. 

“Bandit Mayfield?” A doctor asked, Billy looked at his watch quickly. Had it been an hour already? The Hargroves and Steve stood up and approached the doctor.

“Ms. Mayfield will be alright, there was no internal damage done, the baby is still alive and healthy, a few weeks of bedrest and she'll be right as rain.” The doctor told them, “If you would like to see her now, you can follow me.”

Steve moved to join Neil and Billy as they followed the doctor but Billy motioned for him to stay back with Susan.

*minutes later*

“It's too bad that the little parasite didn't die, it should've,” Neil spat at Bandit, then he turned to Billy who was silent, “And don't even get me started on your brother here. Billy, you almost killed her.”

“It's not like you want me around anyway! If I had died you wouldn't have given a flying fuck!” Bandit yelled back. 

“You know what, you little whore? You're right, but you die at the hands of that stupid fuck then there's just too much attention put onto us!” Nobody noticed as Steve walked into the room, in shock from what he just heard.

“I can't believe you just fucking said that,” Billy snarled at Neil but before he could spit something back, they noticed Steve just inside the doorway. Bandit winced when she saw the bandage wrapped around his head, blood spotting through in one area. Neil gave Billy a warning glance then left the room.

It was then that Bandit broke down crying. Steve padded over to the hospital bed and sat down on the bed. She curled into Steve's side and sobbed even harder. Billy sat at the foot of the bed, hand resting gently on his sister's ankle. Bandit lifted her tearstained face to look at Steve.

“You okay?” Bandit suddenly asked, voice shaking slightly. Steve chuckled softly.

“I should be asking you that. And yes I'm okay, thankfully it's just a mild concussion, a little bump and some cuts and bruises.” He told her gently. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She replied then looked down. “I'm sorry.”

“For what?” 

“For not telling you about the baby.”

“Bandit, I'm not upset. I understand why you didn't tell me and it's really none of my business. It doesn't change how I feel about you.” Steve told her.

“And how do you feel about me?” Bandit asked nervously. It was at this point that Billy went to sit in the chair in the corner, afraid to leave the room. 

“I...”


End file.
